Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to an active suspension control system for a vehicle for suppressing vehicular rolling motion caused by lateral acceleration acting on a vehicle body. More specifically, the invention relates to an active suspension control system which is operable to adjust a vehicular height level during anti-rolling motion control.